Marriage, Love & Children
by DearMissKara
Summary: Ginny realizes how wrong her life as been with Harry, she seeks consolation in Blaise Zabini. Rated M for mention of sexual themes. Please R


Ginny realizes how wrong her life as been with Harry, she seeks consolation in Blaise Zabini. I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling is Our Queen.

* * *

Harry stared at Ginny across the table, trying to make eye contact but she kept looking down at her cup of tea. Her voice was soft as she said "How long have you known?"

He felt tired and his pride hurt as he muttered "A couple months. I was hoping it was going to be a one small thing." Harry glared at her, scrutinizing the way she sat in the chair looking a little nervous but calm.

He wanted to hurt her, the way he felt hurt and he said bitterly "Why was it a Slytherin?" She snapped her head up, her eyes getting passionate as she spat "Blaise is not an 'It', Harry."

Anger swelled in him and he snarled "You let him use you! Like a slag!" Her cheeks flushed in anger and she growled "He at least loves me. He doesn't own me, like I am another Qudditch trophy, you prick."

Ginny felt like the months of hiding her affair was bubbling over inside of her. Harry has owned her life since she was 16 and now at the age of 22, she was engaged to him for almost three years, waiting for her happiness.

Marriage, children & love.

But all she found was a man who was charming to everyone but boring in their own bed. Someone who never tried to please her, but expected to be pleased when he wanted her. She thought he loved him but until she felt like a display he wanted to show the world.

One morning she woke up six months ago, went to Diagon Alley for a cuppa and treacle tarts. She sat down in a small shop with a muggle crossword puzzle, and she was there for about an hour before she felt eyes watching her.

She muttered a soft spell under her breath, finally learning how to use her Mother's eyes on the back of her head spell. In her minds eye, she saw an old school mate Blaise Zabini watching her intently from the table next to her.

Ginny brushed her long hair to the side, turning around to look at him but before she could get a word out he quickly said "37 down, Catoptromancy. I didn't think you would ever get it."

She glared at him slightly glancing at him and then at the crossword before filling in 37 down. She was bewildered as it actually worked and she quietly said "Thanks. I owe you one."

Blaise chuckled slightly, his dark hair falling in his eyes and his golden complexion matched the coffee he was having. She thought he was handsome in Hogwarts but now he turned into a quite fit man.

He said suddenly "You owe me another cup of coffee." She smiled crookedly and said "Least I can do." She ordered another cup for him, and got up to sit with him. They chatted for almost two hours and Ginny didn't feel the heavy weight of the ring on her left fourth finger.

Blaise glanced at the ring once, briefly, but he didn't care that she belonged to Potter. He never really talked to him in school, keeping to mostly people in his house. Before he spoke to her at first he just watched her fill out the crossword and fiddle with the gaudy ring.

His mother would love that kind of ring, he thought to himself. He decided that he knew more about her than he should, that she was unhappy or why else would she be open and flirting with him?

At the end of their chat he said "Would you want to go somewhere with me?" Their coffees were forgotten cold mugs in front of them. She knowingly looked at him and nodded once. He swiftly grabbed her wrist, apparated both of them to his flat and he pulled her jaw to his mouth, devouring her soft lips in a passionate kiss.

They made love. And it was wrong and right at the same time. Ginny felt like herself for the first time in years. Blaise was a very giving lover and she didn't want to leave his arms again.

Soon they had a routine of meeting once a week and those stolen hours were bliss. Blaise never brought up Harry, until two months into their tryst that Blaise noticed angry small bruises on her wrist and he was sure that her fiancé caught onto the affair.

Without telling Ginny he apparated to Harry's office at the Ministry and he glared at Potter saying menacingly "If you hurt her again, I will kill you." He left immediately and Harry knew that Blaise meant every word.

All that led up to this moment when Ginny looked Harry straight in eye and said "I hate you." She slid the ugly ring off her finger, putting it on their kitchen table "I am leaving. I am taking all of my stuff and going to marry the love of my life."

Some tears escaped her brown eyes and she whispered sadly "At one point I thought that was you." She got up, packed her stuff while he sat at their table quiet and alone.

A month later Ginny Weasley became Ginny Zabini. Their wedding was small and intimate in her parents backyard. Harry did not attend. A year later Ginny was pregnant.

She finally got what she always wanted; marriage, children & love. Life is funny that way. Who would have thought her out of her four children, two were in Gryffindor and two were in Slytherin.

Piper Zabini was a spunky 5th year who played pranks like her Uncle George, Arlo Zabini was a stubborn 3rd year who loved to play Qudditch even when it rained, Thorin Zabini was a sarcastic 1st year who talked like he was too cool for school. And little Ellowyn Zabini loved to spend her days playing Qudditch and doing crosswords with her parents.


End file.
